Black Coffee
by Hajime Morikawa
Summary: For Cloud Strife, every day began and ended with a cup of coffee. Until one day, she came in somewhere in the middle. /AU, CloudxAerith/


**Black Coffee**

Okay, I have to admit – it's an addiction. But hey, who doesn't have a cup of straight coffee before and after breakfast?

…Fine, so I have one _during_ breakfast too. So freaking sue me.

Now before you go judgmental on me and my… addiction, I should say that it is almost _impossible_ to resist; my hand simply completely-on-its-own, totally-not-what-I'm-thinking-of-doing, on-autopilot, _instinctively_ reaches for the coffee pot every morning, noon and night.

…Right, so maybe the cup at night isn't exactly the smartest thing to do in the world. Tell that to my therapist.

To tell you the truth, it was quite a pleasant rut. Every day of the week, I wake up on the floor with my arms and legs spread out in practically impossible angles and directions. I drag my worthless – but still incredibly hot, if I do say so myself – butt to the kitchen, and put the coffee pot on. Then, I'd stop by at Ollie's and order a couple of waffles with extra butter and syrup and a "black coffee; no sugar, no cream".

Ollie's practically family by now. And the staff too, I guess.

But it's totally not my fault that I suffer from horrific withdrawal systems if I don't get my daily cuppa…s.

Just like it totally wasn't my fault if I make a 4-year old cry after it started chewing noisily with its mouth open and my coffee was taking longer than usual. I swear I didn't mean to throw my fork at the little fella; it just kinda…slipped. Yeah, let's go with that one, okay?

Oh, and did I mention that _that_ happened today? Whoops, silly me.

"_RAWR!!!_"

"WAAAAHHH!! MOMMMYYY!!!"

"Little brat! Come back here and fight like a _man_, why don't ya?!"

Ahem. Yeah.

Muttering incoherent swear-words under my breath I crossed my hands on the table, placing my chin on top. "Hmph. Not my fault the stupid kid had easily poke-able skin," I grumbled.

At that moment, a mug came down with a slight bang in front of me. "Here you go, mister; a mug of _bitter_ black coffee for a _bitter_ old man," snapped a waitress I'd never seen before.

Notice how I said that Ollie's is practically family? I know _everyone_ here by name. There's Nicky, and Herb, and Kelly, and Jack, and –

To get past that little brain fart, I was surprised too.

I blinked as I took a closer look. Despite the mustard-stained apron and the fact that she presently had a frown on her face, she was really cute; she looked about a year older than me, had long brown hair tied in a braid with a pink ribbon, and her eyes were a pretty green color. Okay, Cloud, say something charming to her; don't screw this up!

"Oi, I'm not a bitter old man! I'm sweet and innocent and _twenty-one,_ thank you very much!"

…That was some Barry White shit right there. _Veerry_ nice. Idiot.

The pretty waitress raised an eyebrow. "'Innocent'? You're still a virgin?"

Immediately I choked on thin air, spluttering and coughing so violently that I had to beat myself on the chest several times. "WHAT?! _NO!!_" I gasped out.

…Okay, so I am, but I'd like to see YOU tell that to a bunch of football-playing college jocks who get laid every fifteen minutes. Yep, you heard me: _minutes_.

Hell, even the chess club gets more action than me.

THE BLOODY _CHESS CLUB_, DAMMIT!!!

The waitress grinned cheekily. "Right. Well, here's your coffee, Mr. 'Sweet, Innocent and Twenty-one'. Try not to throw any more forks at little kids, okay?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I'll try," I spoke. Translation: I can't promise that I will.

She flashed a 100-watt smile in my direction before going back behind the counter.

I blinked several times, before I felt a burning sensation growing on my cheeks. Placing a hand on my sizzling right cheek, I groaned; of all the things, I just _had_ to blush. No wonder my mojo's getting nowhere.

However, as soon as that heavenly, divine black liquid touched my lips and revitalized my taste buds, all my troubles were forgotten. Ah, coffee, how I love thee!

Ever heard of the Fountain of Youth? Well, meet the next best thing.

My love…my own…

…_My preciousss –_

I have _got_ to stop watching _Lord of the Rings_.

**(-)(-)(-)**

For the record, I was NOT waiting for that cute waitress from yesterday. Nope, negative, definitely not! You can't pin that one on me!

The fact that I got up an hour earlier just to sit outside of Ollie's, right smack in the middle of this icy, blizzard wonderland that is Midgar means absolutely, positively nothing!

…Okay, so maybe I was a little anxious.

FINE!! I'm practically doing a little dance of joy outside the doors! I'm weak! I'M WEAK!!!

"Move it, spiky-ass!" a voice growled out.

The next thing I knew, I was hip-deep in snow. "OOF!!" I scowled as I rubbed my back. Darn, I _am_ weak. "Merry Christmas to you too, buddy!" I yelled in his direction. "…Frickin' jackass," I added.

"I don't think he appreciated being called a jackass at eight in the morning, eh, Mr. 'Sweet, Innocent and Twenty-one'?" came an amused voice from above.

"Huh?" I tilted my head back to see the beaming face of that pretty waitress from yesterday. Now's your chance, Strife! Show her how graceful and coordinated you are!

I attempted to stand in a swift, smooth motion, only to fall back on my butt into the freezing snow, with arms flailing and all. "WAGHH – OW!!!"

…You're the original Brian Boitano, Cloud Strife my boy. Freeeaking amazing.

The waitress giggled before holding out a hand. "Here," she offered.

As I took her hand I found – to my horror – myself blushing once again. GRRAGH!! DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID RED BLOOD CELLS! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!! You'll get yours! "Ah, um… thanks, I guess."

'I guess'? 'I GUESS'?!? Sweet Jesus Christ, now he's squeaking, stuttering _and_ spouting lame dialogue! Pull yourself together, man!

I cleared my throat. "Um, I mean…" A very pathetic attempt at a Johnny Cash-like voice came out of my mouth. "_Thank you._"

The waitress covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "You're welcome, _Fabio_," she replied.

"I'm not Fabio; I'm Cloud!" …Smooth, Strife, _real_ smooth.

The waitress stared at me as though I'd grown a second head. "…I know that. Anyway, this may seem a little late, so… hi, I'm Aerith," she introduced, smiling warmly.

"Um, hehe… o-of course you do… Aerith…" I laughed weakly, while nervously rubbing the back of my head. Fan-freaking-tastic; now she thinks I'm a weirdo.

"Well, _Cloud_," she emphasized, grinning from ear to ear. "Are you coming in? I'll open her up now." I nodded dumbly, still drowning in my own self-pity.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," I mumbled.

…Goddammit, if my mind had a physical body, even _he_ would be beating me to a pulp.

Still tying her apron around her waist, Aerith looked expectantly at me. "So, Cloud," she started. "What do you do for a living? Do you work, or…?"

"College freshman," I answered, secretly glad to be off the topic. "Me and my best friend Zack go to Midgar University."

"You go to MU? Wow! That sounds great!" Aerith gushed. She seemed to ponder something for a moment before shaking her head and smiling some more. "I hope to go to college next year. I needed this year to earn money; I'm completely broke. So, here I am, working so I can pay my school fees."

I was confused. "Why don't you ask help from your parents or something?" I asked. Hell, my Mom didn't let me take one step out the door without throwing at least three thousand gil at me, after I declared that I was going to Midgar University. And did I mention the bone-crushing hug?

I'm not exaggerating – she really _did_ break a couple of ribs. Not fun, I tell you. But I digress.

Aerith shrugged, absently wiping the countertop with a dirty rag. "They're in the Northern Continent; Icicle Village, in fact. I haven't seen them since I was…" She paused. "…Eleven or twelve, I think. They sent me away to a 'loving and caring boarding school'," she snorted, holding up her fingers 'quote-style' as she spoke. "Tch, loving and caring, my foot…" The anger in her voice sounded forced, and sadness filled her eyes, reminiscing no doubt.

Damn, that's gotta… RULE! I wish _I_ didn't have rib-breaking, obsessive-compulsive, dirt-phobic parents who followed you around with a vacuum cleaner while you're trying to eat a simple cookie.

Of course, if I'd said _that_, that would have added more points to the 'holy crap he's crazy' meter. And after that disastrous attempt at a Johnny Cash impersonation not just five minutes ago, it definitely wasn't in my favor at the moment.

"Um… don't worry Aerith. I'm sure your parents don't hate you; they _had_ to have your best interests at heart, I know it," I replied, grinning shakily while attempting to be in psychologist mode. Hey, if I can be just plain psycho, I can add a 'logist' at the end and still pull it off, can't I?

…Hell no. Ah well, can't blame a guy for trying.

"No, it's okay. They still write…once in a while," said Aerith, flashing one of her 100-watt smiles – like the one from yesterday – at me. "Thanks, Cloud; I feel a little better now."

_W00000t!_ Score one for Team Cloud Strife! Uh-huh, go Cloud, go Cloud, it's your birthday, it's your birthday!

"So, what would you like?"

"Oh thank God, I thought you'd never ask; my stomach's practically eating me alive from the inside out – err… I mean…" I groaned in despair, holding my burning face in my hands. "Dammit."

Aerith giggled. "You're funny, you know that?" she remarked. "I'm starting to really like you, _Fabio_."

"It's Cloud!" I corrected automatically. There was a long, awkward pause as Aerith waited for the words to register in my – yes, I do admit it – miniscule brain.

…Hang on, say _what?!_

It's official; Pigs _do_ fly, the apocalypse is coming, Hell has frozen over, and Zack has sworn off women!!

"Y-You _like_ me?! Me, the freak who's a Johnny Cash-wannabe, hopelessly addicted to coffee and throws forks at screaming 4-year olds?? _ME_?!?" I spluttered.

Aerith rolled her eyes, but was still grinning good-naturedly. "Duh; yes, you," she replied, and then frowned slightly. "The fork-throwing we'll have to work on, though."

"Can I get plastic forks and work my way down?" I asked jokingly. She didn't need to know I was totally serious, anyway.

"I'm sure we can work something out," said Aerith, following the 'joke' superbly.

Before I let myself get carried away and _actually_ perform the Geeky Happy Dance of Triumph™ that I had perfected since I was thirteen in front of her very eyes (and thus making a complete moron out of myself), I frowned. "I have to warn you though; I've got a therapist."

"Oh, for the coffee addiction, right?" she asked.

"Well, yes… and no," I replied. _Better get it over with…_ "It's for the slight schizophrenia and uncontrollable lust towards chocobos, too."

Cue another awkward silence on my half.

Aerith just laughed. "Right, right… should I go buy a chocobo costume then?"

Holy crap, did I just develop a hernia?

"Oh, you're so adorable; you've gone all red!" Aerith giggled into her hand, controlling herself from bursting into all-out laughter.

"Ah, um… it's a rash! A really bad rash!" I blurted out, and then realized too late the stupidity of that statement. "Err… I mean… CRAP!!"

"Is it an all-body rash?" Aerith grinned cheekily before winking seductively. "Should I check anyway…just in case?" she added.

Nope, more like a heart attack.

"A…Are you flirting with me?!" I stammered, practically _melting_ from the vast exothermic energy that just my cheeks were producing. Hmm, I guess taking Chemistry _does_ have its uses.

Aerith smirked. "You tell me, Mr. 'Sweet, Innocent and Twenty-one'."

"I-I think you are!"

"Ding, ding, ding…!" Aerith sang out, dangling her fingers as though she was holding a bell. "Congratulations! You win a Ferrari!"

My eyes widened. "REALLY?!" I shouted.

"…No."

"Damn."

So, that was how Aerith became my girlfriend. She comes with me to my therapy sessions every Wednesday – speaking of the sessions, my psychologist fainted at the sight of a _girl_ with me, and had to be rushed to hospital. Funny story, that. Well, not so much funny – more like _hilarious_!!

Our relationship is still going strong; it's been two-and-a-half years, in fact. She now attends Midgar University, and is in the same class with me and Zack, who _also_ had a heart attack upon seeing me with her.

And man, has that chocobo costume seen some _good_ times.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thought of this while drinking a cup of mocha latte; I'm pretty sure that's something Aerith would say to Cloud.

Review if you'd like.


End file.
